clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Club Penguin Fan Universe:Contests
These are the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki Contests started by Dancing Penguin. Read below to find out more about the contests. Only 3 participants per contest. Have fun! Winning: The Contests have been revamped so that it would NOT compete with the FAOTW. It is a collection of questions that you will need to answer. The first three to answer the question correctly will win, and the answer will be revealed. The rankings will be given to whoever answers first. There are three templates: , , and . The templates allow you to show what categories you won that place in. Whenever a contest is finished, a new one will take its place within three days. The judges are currently Alex001, and Dancing Penguin. They are not able to vote in any category, and will not decide the winner for the categories under "Alex's Leftovers". * PLANNING PAGE: Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Contests/A-K Era Planning = Categories = Character Catastrophe Status: Open! Comment: Contest closes once three correct entires are in. Okay. This character is a rabbit. You will know it almost instantly if you are an expert on the wiki. No more clues. Do answer below the line. ---- *Hat Pop? --THE SHEEP! [[User talk:Sheepman||''FIGHTTHEPOWER!]] ( ) 16:54, September 16, 2010 (UTC) *It has got to be Hat Pop! *Murphy. Since I made that article, does my vote count? Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 00:17, September 27, 2010 (UTC) *Hat Pop, or maybe Pink Bunny. 'star kirby12' Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 08:02, January 15, 2012 (UTC) dude hat pop User:Lily8763cp Read the Facts! '''Status: Open! Comment: Contest closes once three correct entries are in.' Name the five Masters of the Universe with the exception of Billybob. Write the answers below the line. ---- -Illustrator Keith -Mayor McFlapp -Dircetor Benny -DJ X --THE SHEEP! [[User talk:Sheepman||''FIGHTTHEPOWER!]] ( ) 16:53, September 16, 2010 (UTC) -- Illustrator Keith, Mayor McFlapp, Director Benny, DJ X. Luce used to be one. Citcxirtcem BAAAAAWW to me! 00:18, September 27, 2010 (UTC) #Illustrator Keith #Mayor McFlapp #Director Benny #DJ X 'star kirby12' Talk Star shop CPAQ,Star shop,Library| 08:04, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Wall of Fame Special Mentions! '''Status: Closed. Contest reopens on an unknown date.' Erm....erm...guess who is the best editor of all. He's on the Wall of Fame. He-oh, I think you know it by now! * Explorer 767! KingH10 ;^) Life's confusing. My goal is to make it even more confusing. My Blogs! Play KingH10's Favourite Online Game! 04:29, July 16, 2010 (UTC) *Among tons of possible possibilities, Explorer 767. --WikiBlueDude (Mechanical soup? No! I HATE mechanical soup!) Click for my blog! 03:16, July 19, 2010 (UTC) *Just to be different- Triskelle----[[User:judge Konquer|'judge Konquer']]-[[User talk:Judge Konquer|'ORDER IN THE COURT!!!]]'-. 15:00, August 22, 2010 (UCT) ---- #KingH10 #WikiBlueDude #Judge Konquer (although wrong answer, Triskelle is still considered a great user. Anyway, there's a third place award, so why not?) Random File Contest (RFC)! Status: Closed. Comment: Contest restarts on Saturday. ---- The long-awaited results are out! Here's the question: Okay. I don't know what in the world this picture represents. Use your imagination! The top three users with the most amusing, interesting or logical answers WOULD earn a trophy if we had one. But instead, you win a template. Follow the COC when answering. Thanks. ---- Here are the entries. *A tiny aircraft with a giant cannon that fires LOTSA SPAGHETTI!!! --[[User:Austin8310|'Austin8310']]-[[User talk:Austin8310|'YA-HIHIHIHIHIHI!!!]]'-Lit. 12:16, June 29, 2010 (UTC) *EIAF-729 FC ----I am Corai.Talk for yourself, Govener! 16:04, June 29, 2010 (UTC) *A tiny Snoss plane that was used to bomb the Dojo with OVER 9000 LOLcats. 16:11, June 29, 2010 (UTC) *EIAF-729 FC. Yes,I checked the picture title.--12yz12ab Talk to me 16:12, June 29, 2010 (UTC) *A mechanical machine designed to look like a plane. However, it flies by burping instead. It can also steal faces, shoot bombs, and eat spaghetti. Lots of it. ' ' [[User:Explorer 767|'''Explorer 767]] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'Dream of an Icy Sea... with laser jellyfish on the side.']]) View this template 16:46, June 29, 2010 (UTC) plane with an escape pod cannon :D Tails6000 17:00, June 29, 2010 (UTC) *A plane that flies by shooting out cannon balls, and it also shoots out passengers, making it a deadly weapon. --Harry Potter books rule! 16:38, June 30, 2010 (UTC) *A Snoss Test Plane Engine made by the RDA to improve Aircraft Engines...--[[User:Swiss Ninja|'Swiss Ninja']] - I place the Royal Seal on this page - 22:46, July 2, 2010 (UTC) *A plane loaded with Deletion Missles shaped like eggs, as well as real eggs, bananas, Snowtendo DSes, and SPAGHETTI! (And Weegee clones. Just kidding.) It also fires itself at enemies, making themselves explode and doing no damage at all to the enemy. The army nicknamed it "Just Plane Wrong". --WikiBlueDude (Mechanical soup? No! I HATE mechanical soup!) Click for my blog! 05:04, July 4, 2010 (UTC) *It's called a transplane. To get on board, you have to climb through the hole in the front. The pilot is in a little booth on the inside. When you set off, the way to get out is (if it's underground) shove the plane into the ground and release a ladder. Or, the passengers can board a seat where they will be propelled out (propeller caps sold seperatly). And finally, the defense weapon is a sling shot that is pulled back in the middle of the boarding area (passangers must clear the way) and it flings many items such as ice blocks, deletion missiles, LOTSA SPAGHETTI, pancakes, Waffles, etc, etc. Oh, and it had rockets. Yeah...rockets. :3 --[[User talk:EternalMagma|'Metalmanager]] [[User talk:EternalMagma|'talk page']] 14:31, July 4, 2010 (UTC) ---- Here are the winners: #Metalmanager-Amusing yet logical. #MegaBen141- Have to admit, shooting our cannon balls to make it fly IS cool. #Explorer 767- Reasonably better than the others. Special mentions: *WikBlueDude-Answer similar to Explorer's, but not as amusing. *Akbaboy- AT the least is funny. *Austin8310- Same as Akbaboy. Please remember that you are supposed to ''imagine what it looks like, not what it is actually. Therefore, the rest are unable to actually have much of a chance to win. Good-day :) Alex001 OR Alex12345a (inbox ⊛ edits ⊛ blog ⊛ hurtandheal ⊛ imagecontest) 12:39, July 26, 2010 (UTC). ---- ----